The present invention relates in general to an electronic cash register and, more particularly, to such an electronic cash register for storing merchandise information such as price, classification, taxation, or other similar data by means of simple operations.
More recent electronic cash registers have evolved which incorporate a price look-up (PLU) function for enhancing the performance of the registers. The term "price look-up (PLU) function" used herein means that all merchandise information such as price, classification covering related commodities, taxable articles or not, and the like is preliminarily stored within an electronic cash register.
The merchandise information is recalled from a memory and applied to the output of the electronic cash register each time the electronic cash register is energized for causing register operations in connection with the respective commodities. Price look-up codes are utilized for identifying the respective merchandise information. In addition to the price look-up codes, the number of the registered commodities need only be admitted to the electronic cash register to complete the register operations.
Such price look-up functions are typically set forth in detail in Japanese Publication No. 53-12431 published May 1, 1978, by N.C.R. corporation.
With this type of the electronic cash registers, if the merchandise or commodities information to be registered has increased greatly, it took a lot of times and procedures to fully store the commodities information into the memory for the price look-up function. In fact, the commodities information must be updated. Therefore, there has been a great desire to simplify the procedures for registering the commodities information.